


Star Student (Regressuary Day 25)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Tony, Sickfic, caregiver!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character B is tired/sick/etc and Character A tries to care for them. A’s caretaking skills aren’t the best, so everything they know is based on how B treats A when A is regressed.Bruce gets sick. Tony does his best.





	Star Student (Regressuary Day 25)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, everyone! I know I'm behind, but rest assured that I am going to finish up the last few prompts of Regressuary very soon!

            Bruce doesn’t get sick very often, but when he does, it always hits him hard.

            Germs mesh with his body in the worst of ways, leaving him shaking, sick, and on the cusp of Hulking Out. Hulking Out while sick ranks as one of the worst experiences of his life, because in the end he always shifts back overexerted, exhausted, and with a litany of aches and pains.

            Tony isn’t helping things. It’s clear he’s trying his best, but boy is he smothering.

            Bruce can’t count on his fingers the seconds he’s had without Tony hovering over him. He’s always fussing in some sort of way, whether it be getting Bruce another glass of water or readjusting his blankets.

            To be frank, it’s kind of suffocating. He knows Tony’s only doing it to prevent a Hulk Out, but that doesn’t make his situation any better. At this point in the day, he’d much rather just fall asleep, but Tony’s constant moving and fussing is making that impossible.

            “Here.” Tony tucks the blanket in around his neck and replaces the cooled washcloth on his forehead with a warmer one.

            Bruce shivers at the influx of warmth and squirms. He can tuck himself in just fine, but every time he so much as moves to adjust himself, Tony takes that as the go-ahead to fuss over him some more.

            Why is Tony so insistent on babying him? In fact, Tony’s treating Bruce the same way that…

            Oh.

            That’s why.

            Man, now that Bruce thinks about it, he’s copying Bruce’s caretaking style to the letter. From the way that he tucks the covers in around Bruce’s neck, to the way he gives Bruce his undivided attention, all the way down to the forehead kisses.

            The Hulk quiets. There’s no way he can be frustrated when Tony’s just trying his best. If anything, he’s touched.

            “Thanks, Tones.” Sleep is dragging him under, whether he wants it to or not. “You’re doing great.”

            “I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
